kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Motors Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = An Operation Called Dash! |lastepisode = Strongest VS Strongest! |numberofepisodes = 4 (Ex-Aid) |cast = Shintaro Ohata Miku Ōno ("Sora Iwamoto") }} is the monster born from data of the racing video game where anything goes, Bakusou Bike. As recorded by CR, Motors is part of the Low Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Salty, Aranbura, Revol, and Charlie. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Mighty Action X, the character of Motors was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Motors's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Five years after Zero Day, the Motors Bugster emerged from Game Disease victim Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, who had been directly infected by Graphite upon his sister Riko's kidnapping. The stress over this eventually led to the Bugster virus taking hold into a giant wheel-like Bugster Union. The Union was destroyed by Level 1 Kamen Rider Lazer, the Motors Bugster forming and summoning a motorcycle, the Motors Viper, racing off. He appears again when Emu and Kiriya attempt to reclaim Riko by winning the game in Kiriya's Bakusou Bike Gashat. He races Ex-Aid riding on Lazer, dropping spiky virus bombs and shooting exhaust flames. He pulls ahead at the end, but is knocked off his bike by an energy slash from Ex-Aid's Gashacon Breaker Blade Mode, being defeated by Ex-Aid using Lazer's Gashat for a Bakusou Critical Strike. After the fight, the Motors Bugster is lying on the ground, smoking but alive (seemingly contradicting Yoshitaka's recovery), but before Kiriya can "examine the specimen", Kamen Rider Genm arrives and destroys him for good. Level 5 He reemerges in a Level 5 form from Tsukuru Koboshi after he was forcibly infected by Kuroto Dan. Escaping the scene by outracing Ex-Aid despite him using a Speeding-Up Energy Item, he later attacks Genm Corp. headquarters to stress Tsukuru. Confronted by Ex-Aid again, he is told to step aside by Kuroto, watching him defeat Ex-Aid without transforming. Annoyed, he complains to Kuroto, only for Kuroto to assume Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, quickly dispatching the Bugster with a Critical End, absorbing his debris with the Gashacon Bugvisor. The Bugster Horde Motors was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Bakusou Treasure Level 20 Advancing to Level 20, Motors emerged from Neironzu band member Sora Iwamoto alongside Level 40 Bugsters Gatton and Kaiden. Engaged by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer, supported by , Motors was pacified by their triple slash after Gatton and Kaiden fled. Motors soon resurfaced when Sora's stress was aggravated by Ren Amagasaki. Pursued by Ex-Aid to Seito Stadium, Motors was robbed of his Motors Viper, the bike having been reprogrammed away by the Maximum Gamer's Gun Mode Maximum Mighty Critical Finish to Motors' despair and anger. Ultimately, Motors was destroyed by Ex-Aid's Blade Mode Maximum Mighty Critical Finish. Soon after, however, Motors was revived among all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as Kamen Rider Chronicle commenced. Kamen Rider Chronicle Motors eventually appeared as part of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Discovered by the Kamen Riders while attacking the Ride-Player Karita, Motors was engaged by Ride-Player Nico and Kamen Rider Poppy but quickly escaped before they could defeat him. Motors was later confronted, while attacking another Ride-Player, by Kamen Rider Brave who engaged him using the Gashat Gear Dual β's Level 50 Fantasy Gamer. As revealed to Taiga Hanaya and Nico Saiba, Hiiro had recovered the Gashatrophy of Bakusou Bike from this incident. As the Gashatrophies could only be claimed by Ride-Players, the rare Kamen Rider presumably enticed the Ride-Player to deal the finishing blow for him. Personality Like his game character basis, Motors is arrogant and only cares about winning, using any sneaky trick to do so. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4 - Monster= - Motors Bugster's personal motorcycle. *He can shoot bombs and flames backwards from the pipes on his shoulders. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4 - Level 5= *'Height': 227.5 cm *'Weight': 102.4 kg : Motors' upgrade gives him a large expansion of the gold exhaust pipes on his back which lets him go far faster on his Motors Viper than before, fast enough to outrace a Rider using the Speeding-Up Energy Item. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 18 - Level 20= *'Height': 227.5 cm *'Weight': 102.4 kg : Motors' second upgrade allows him to possess the body of his host, though his physical appearance remains the same. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 24 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *Motors Viper - personal motorcycle Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Motors Bugster is voiced by Shintaro Ohata (大畑 伸太郎 Ōhata Shintarō). *His suit actors are Danki Sakae, with Shigeki Ito acting as his substitute in episode 24. Notes *His personal motorcycle, Motors Viper is based on a Honda XR 250. *The Motors Bugster's tortoise motif is an irony, as tortoises are rather slow animals. *He is currently the only Bugster to have both an initial appearance and a Leveled-Up return each lasting only one episode. *When his Level 5 form was destroyed, there was no "Game Clear!" announcement. This may either be a production error or stem from the fact that defeating him in a race instead of destroying him is how Bakusou Bike was intended to be and was initially cleared. *His head slightly resembles 's head from . *Coincidentally, both Motors and Lazer, the Bugsters and Riders from the same game are known for being manipulated and killed by Kuroto once their deed done. The former two's deaths as well are catalysts of Emu Parado to further resented Kuroto to the point of revenge. As of episode 29, this trait may not be a coincidence. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Tortoise Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters